Illegal Birthday Present
by Aicosu
Summary: Danny forgets Sam's Birthday, now he has to come up with something quick to make it up to her. But what?
1. Dilemma

The crisp winter air flew through Amity joyously. Through trees and bushes, making the water run cold at its touch. It was the perfect weather for the fall; too warm for snow, but just cold enough to see your breath.

It caressed the face of a boy who shivered at the caress and pulled his grey sweater closer to him. Dancing one last time in his hair the wind flitted away and left Danny Fenton on his way to school. Rubbing his hands together for warmth helped a little so he continued the act before pressing his hands in his pockets.

He loved mornings like this, even if summer was his favorite season. This time of year was always refreshing, but he detested waking up so early to such refreshing air when he had been sleeping peacefully in his bed. The sun was barely peeking over the clouds because of the weather and the light that slipped out spilled over Amity and gave it a dull shine. Stifling a yawn he gave a sloppy smile when he saw Casper High School come into his eyes. He couldn't wait until he got there so he could sleep some more.

Reaching the steps he went inside and found himself in the familiar rush of students. Tiredly making it to his locker to twist in the memorized numbers, he opened it and found his appropriate books for first period before walking over to a bench and lying down. The buzz of noise was drowned out and his sight went hazy with sleep.

Some minutes later he felt his head being lift up and then put down on top of something extremely soft, he curled up and a smile formed on his face at the comfortable object. "Mmmmm." Was his sound of pleasure and it was rewarded with a feminine laugh.

"Late night ghost hunting leave our hero tired today?" Came a sarcastic drawl. Danny's smile only grew and he turned away from his best friend.

"Five more minutes Sam…" He spoke through a yawn. There was a shuffling silence and then he felt a weight pressed down on his legs. Sitting up straight, elbows propped on his 'pillow' he glared at Sam.

She gave a smirk with her glossed lips, the tainted lavender matching her black tank top and lavender logo perfectly. She wore the usual skirt and leggings with the big black boots except she had added a long sleeved jacket that fell to the floor. "Five more minutes and you'll be late again."

He fell back anyway, ignoring her sitting on his legs and closed his eyes. "Two minutes then." At this he was brought up by force and scooted over so she could sit properly. "Nope, you can fall asleep at your desk. At least then your in class and not tardy." Her voice of reason chiming in and he groaned out a 'fine.'

He turned to hand her back his head supporter and came face to face with a light brown stuffed bunny with a bright red bow tied on its neck. He raised an eyebrow at it, being very un-Sam like. He picked it up and showed it to her with his confused expression. "Whom did you steal this off of?"

"Very funny." She mocked and snatched it, fingering the ribbon. "My parents sent it to me to make up their absence this morning… Whatever it doesn't matter, my parents don't understand my interests anyway." She murmured with a look that showed she didn't care that all she had for parents were inanimate bunnies even if her eyes and voice said otherwise.

Danny didn't know what to say so he kept silent. Sam quickly recovered and looked at him. "Glad to see it's getting used." Danny smiled and nodded lazily.

"So why did your parents send you—"

"Hey guys!" Was the cheery greeting that cut off Danny's question. Tucker walked up to them and smiled happily. _Usual for him to drink 20 gallons of coffee in the morning…_Danny mused. Tucker himself was dressed in the usual except for the yellow hooded sweater that he added to his ensemble. "Oh I see your Mom and Dad send their apologies." Tucker gathered at the fluffy rabbit Sam held in her arms.

"Yep, and thank you for rubbing it in." she said dully but added a playful smirk. Tucker smiled and nodded to Danny.

"More late night insomnia for you?" He asked.

"Try late night ghost insomnia." He said tiredly and made a move to grab Sam's bunny but she eyed him and he backed off. Tucker chuckled.

"Well I've got something for you at lunch, Sam. Since right now we have exactly...3 seconds until the bell rings." He calculated, looking at his watch. And right on time, the bell went off before Sam could give a 'thank you' or before Danny asked what he meant.

* * *

The morning went by extremely slowly. Danny found himself constantly looking at the clock, which made him imagine that it was taking longer than usual. Disappointed that he had no classes with Tucker or Sam, he managed to keep his head up before he dozed off. After being caught off guard twice already for not paying attention, he was glad he had Mr. Lancer's class in the afternoon. When the lunch bell finally rang he jumped from his seat and raced out.

After grabbing whatever unbearable meat they were serving for lunch today, Danny spotted Tucker and made his way there. Slumping over he sighed and pushed his tray away, laying his head on the table.

"You really need to sleep more. It's not healthy for you." Tucker said matter-of-factly and started to chow down on his food. Danny shifted in his spot.

"Not healthy? Your starting to sound like Sam." At this Tucker perked up and looked around.

"Where is she anyway? I still have to give her the gift." Tucker said brightly and Danny felt a twinge of something hit his nerves. _Tucker is giving Sam a gift? Why? Wait…am I…am I jealous? NO! This is Sam I'm we're talking about…although… _He shook his head and decided to simply ask.

"Why exactly, are you giving Sam a gift?" He sat up now, rolling the knots out of his back. Tucker slowly raised his eyebrow at him and stared at him in disbelief. If Tucker was waiting for Danny to realize something, it wasn't working because Danny couldn't resolve anything but a blank look so finally Tucker grew a knowing smile and returned to his food.

"You forgot Sam's birthday." Tucker sighed out.

"What?" Danny did a double take. "Her birthday! No it's not! Her birthday is in…Oh no I forgot Sam's birthday!" Danny yelled and banged his head against the table and made no move to get comfortable even though Tucker cringed at the skull-breaking move. How could he forget his best friends birthday? "Sam's gonna kill me…"

"No man, I don't think she'll kill you but…she will be pretty upset." Tucker said with a frown. Danny returned the sad look with a guilt stricken one and sighed. What was he going to do? He could go home and then go out and get her something, but it didn't fix the fact that he forgot in the first place. "Well Danny, think of something fast because she's right there."

Danny was too disappointed in himself to even look her way. Some friend he was.

"Hey guys, wasn't too long I hope. I had too stay back and ask Mrs. Kovar about that Science write up." She slumped in next to Danny, giving him a big reminder of how much he had screwed up. He kept his head down and covered his head with his hand. "Danny are you asleep…again?" Added to this was a slap on the back of his head with his former bunny-pillow.

He shifted and took a risk to glance up at her with his right eye, the rest of his face covered by his hands. Sam looked at him with raised eyebrows in a questioning expression and he forced an uneasy smile while lifting his head. "Just dazing for a bit." He murmured.

It was Tucker who saved Danny, standing up suddenly to draw attention to himself. "Gift time!" He announced and hosted his backpack off the floor. As he unzipped the bag his smile grew bigger. "And now, the perfect gift to give a girl who has everything…"

At the comment Sam rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hip to warn that a sarcastic comment was coming. "Come on Tucker your wasting rich girl's time…"

Tucker gave a chuckle before digging out a small silver wrapped box and handing it to her. "So a girl who has everything can probably get this too if she doesn't already have it but…. it's the thought that counts." When the wrapping was off he gave a smile and mumbled, "And if you already have them I can take Valerie instead."

"Tickets to the Phantom of the Opera show at the old Victorian Theatre...this weekend?" She said excitedly. "But it's not supposed to be coming to Amity for another two years!"

"We geeks are very persuasive." He said proudly. Sam gave Tucker a friendly hug and turned to Danny to do the same.

"Are they from you too Danny?" She asked, her face showing that she would be happy either way. Danny fumbled; he eyed Tucker who nodded to him, gesturing to take the credit as well. Should he get away with forgetting this year? "Actually they… aren't." He confessed and Sam frowned.

"Oh, okay. Well thanks Tucker, that was really thoughtful of you." She smiled. Tucker nodded, glancing at Danny's sullen form.

The halfa stood warily and eyed Sam before scratching the back of his head and averting his gaze. "Look Sam…the truth is…" He looked up soon enough to see the flicker of disappointment in her eyes before it was buried away again. He immediately looked to the floor. "…I kind of forgot your…" Could he do it though? He couldn't bear her to be mad at him and he couldn't very well blow her off. Her parents obviously didn't celebrate her Birthday with her. She was probably counting on them. "I-I forgot your birthday present at home." He finished and behind Sam he saw Tucker give him a nice-save-but-your-still-dead-look.

And oh he was so dead. Not only was his wallet broke but his mind was currently racing for gift ideas. Tucker was right, what do you get a girl who has or can have everything?

"Alright Danny, no problem." Sam said and smiled warmly at him.

He could have jumped for sheer joy when the bell rang.

Well one problem gone and another rises. One: he was no longer asleep… and two: What was he going to do for Sam?

* * *

The day went by too fast, he couldn't even remember the lessons he just had and he guessed that the rest of the day would be the same. Though he couldn't remember the lesson he could remember all the lame excuses for presents he had come up with. Clothes…no, Makeup…no, Cd's…no, Movies…no, Paulina's head on a plate…. maybe?

He was about to push open the door that led him out of the school building when he spotted Sam at her locker packing up her books. He couldn't very well ask her what she wanted, that would be obvious to his situation. He sighed.

"Hey Sam." He greeted coming to a stand next to her.

"Oh hey Danny." She said nonchalantly while she frustrated herself with packing books in, trying all the Tetris tricks she knew. Danny peered at her locker and knew she'd be there for a while. He smirked when he glanced at her locker door. A newspaper article of him or should he say 'Inviso-bill.' And another with the headline 'Government testing on rabbits in Amity City.' Sam and her animal saving craze.

"Look…I'll stop by your house with your present later okay?" He commented and Sam forced the locker shut.

"Okay, just knock when you come in, my grandma's taking care of me and…I don't think she'd fancy a ghost kid flying through the front door, caffeine addict that she is." She smiled and grabbed her bag off the floor and heading out with him.

"Spending tonight by yourself?" Danny asked with concern. Sam shrugged it off.

"Just me and some black and white marathon movies." She clutched her long jacket closer and peered at him. "Any ghosts on the loose for you to catch? "

"No not tonight, thankfully. Just me and my lonesome." He added with a poor-me face. Sam stopped and he did as well to look at her with puzzlement. There was an uncomfortable pause.

"Well then maybe..." she looked at him, away and then back, opening her mouth to speak only to close it. She shook her head. "Never mind."

He watched her pass him as she continued the walk before catching up, "Never mind what?"

"Nothing, oh hey this is where we part!" Sam rushed with…relief in her voice? She waved to him and started down the opposite street even though they both knew she could have gone another block with him until they had to leave each other's company.

Danny gave a sigh at her retreating form and decided that he should probably hit the mall as soon as possible.

* * *

Danny slumped on a mall bench and gave a tired sigh. After begging Jazz, getting on his mom's good side, and even asking his Dad about that so called allowance, he had come up with seventy bucks. After feeling better about the amount he had rushed to the mall.

It was now nearing 6:30 and no go. He hadn't found a thing and he couldn't figure out if the stores just didn't have anything or he was being too picky. He couldn't figure out why he was being so picky about it but he felt it had to be different. Something more than he had done before…

Probably because he felt different this year. He nodded to himself. During his shopping spree he had bantered to himself about being such a bad friend. From that topic his mind had raced to the thought of how he had been jealous of Tucker this morning and that he wanted to be a little more than a friend.

A little more than a best friend too…

He stood from the bench and shoved his hands in his pockets. After being gone so long she had probably already guessed he had forgotten. Perhaps it would be best to simply tell her. Hopefully she won't be angry with him…

_"I don't think she'll kill you but…she will be pretty upset" _

That was what Tucker had said and Danny deeply did not want to disappoint her. But this was useless and he couldn't bear the guilt anymore. He would tell her.

* * *

This story is almost finished, I have the rest of the chapters ready for posting, just waiting for the reviews. Till Next Chapter...


	2. Flight

* * *

Sam wrapped her lacy black trailing robe around her and shuffled her fingers through her damp hair. She normally didn't take scented bathes with candles surrounding it and then sit herself in front of a vanity to brush her hair, but if no one was treating her to her birthday, then she will herself. After all a birthday celebrates someone's existence and despite the missing parents that don't like her personality, she was having a good existence so far.

Pulling out the knots of her damp hair helped her mind wander elsewhere as she thought about her life and decided she wouldn't have it any other way. Even with the newly added ghosts and Danny's newly added powers.

Danny.

Her hand stilled. Woah there. Can a name stop someone like that? She supposed it could but her best friend's? Please! She could say it forever and not falter, just Danny, Danny, Danny, Danny…

She clutched the brush in her hand while her face lit up with a light shade of pink. The only pink she would ever wear.

Okay so maybe Danny's name could stop her, especially all the images that came with it. His blue eyes, his black hair, his smile, his jokes, those tights, that chest, those green eyes, that white hair…

Oh boy.

She had now sunken to the floor and she clutched her face tightly. Okay so this side effect to his name had started some time ago. The Ember incident or before that? When he first got his powers? No that just added to the effect.

She gave a sigh and stood, walking to her bed and sitting on the side and she glanced at the clock. 7:30. She had a feeling that he would forget. As soon as she started to speak with him this morning she knew.

The thought made he angry at first until throughout the day it just made her sad. She had hope that he would make up for her parents….

But at least they **knew.**

How many times had she said that he parents were leaving and that she was pissed? Well she certainly didn't say that it was her birthday but after almost 5 years of it you'd think he'd know. She gave a sigh and slumped on her silken sheets and closed her eyes.

Danny or no at least she smelled nice.

A loud ringing started her from her reverie and she scrambled off the bed back to her vanity. She snatched her cell phone and flipped the wretched device open. "Hello?" Who is calling at the ungodly hour of (she glanced at the clock) 7:36?

"Sam? Hey listen I'm coming over in about five minutes. But you see…your present isn't exactly the carrying type so dress warmly okay?"

"Danny what are you—" But the ghost boy had hung up. She couldn't help but be filled with relief that he hadn't forgotten but now a new emotion of excitement and curiosity settled with her. What could he have in store? Why was he in such a rus—

Oh crap 5 minutes!

Sam rushed to her closet doors and threw them open with a bang. She rushed in and ran in the long hallway of clothes. _Dress warmly, dress warmly…_

* * *

Danny flipped closed his cell phone before Sam could get in a word. Slipping the phone in his pocket he looked up into her window from the small princess balcony he stood on. He returned to his ghost form and watched with amusement as Sam scrambled to closet door to change into something beside her fleecy gown. Allowing her privacy and simply being a gentleman he turned away from her window and looked out into sky he had been recently flying.

He was satisfied with himself. Actually using his brain and coming up with the perfect Birthday present for his close friend. He had come earlier, to make sure she wasn't too busy and then called her.

Usually he cared more about receiving than giving but right now it felt like it was his own Birthday and he was probably more excited than she was. He heard a soft click and turned to see Sam in a usual black skirt and not so usual longer sleeved shirt. Her stockings were thicker and her hands were snuggled in gloves, a knee length jacket hugging her closely as she tied up a piece of her hair.

He gave a warm and pleased smile and let himself appear in front of the window, having been invisible before. He raised a white-gloved hand, a longer glove than usual. He always thought being a ghost would give him the benefit that he wouldn't be able to feel temperature, but his human half out ruled that bit. He was most defiantly corpse cold in ghost form but that was usual and he could still feel heat and he didn't want to risk a drop in temperature that might kill him. So now, longer elbow gloves were donned.

He knocked and was met by Sam's smiling face as she ran toward the window and unlocked it, stepping outside onto the balcony with him. "So what's all this about Danny Phantom?" She said with humor. He chuckled and turned to the view.

"Well like Tucker said, hard to find a gift for a girl who has everything." He smiled.

Sam shook her head. "You didn't have to get me anything." Danny knew this was true but he felt he needed to. He looked at her and gave a sad smile. Sam looked away with shame written on her face. "Danny to tell the truth…I didn't think you remembered. I was afraid you'd forget. I'm sorry it was wrong of me to assume." She murmured and looked at her shoes.

Danny's heart tore. "Sam…you assumed right…I did forget and—I'm sorry. Look It's stupid to say that I was to busy ghost fighting or doing school work a good friend would have known and…" He brushed a hand through his hair to push the bangs out of his eyes.

Sam simply smiled at him and nodded and they both knew all was forgiven.

Danny placed a hand on her arm that made her look up quickly, a blush creeping across her face at the calm look he was giving her, all except his eyes that danced with something she couldn't name, or afraid to name. He looked up to the sky then and glanced back at her and beamed. "Shall we go then?"

Sam nodded and was caught unexpected as an arm wrapped around her waist the other still placed on her forearm. As soon as she felt her feet leave the ground she clung to the Phantom. The land lover was still not used to the experience and feeling like she would fall at any moment. "Danny…please don't drop me." She whispered into his chest, closing her eyes and bracing herself for any movement.

"I wouldn't dare drop you."

Sam looked up into the serious glowing green eyes that illuminated in the moonlight and she immediately looked back down. She felt him shift against her and the arm on hers came down behind her knees, pulling her up on her back. Great, now she had no choice but to look at him. She did, and found him smiling. "There, better?"

She squeaked out a yes and they moved away from the house and onward. Danny started out fast at first, but then feeling arms around his neck tighten and spotting Sam cringe he immediately slowed down. When they were at a steady pace she began to relax.

"It's…actually nice once you get used to it." She murmured. He looked down at her and smiled, loosening his hand that held her legs. She seemed to get the idea and let her legs drift until she was flying next to him. _It was a start_, Danny mused, _even if she is still clinging to me...not that I mind…_

"If you keep that up you won't see the view." He whispered to her ear so he could get past the sound of the wind. She tilted her face forward and peeked open an eye. After seeing the view, she opened both and excitement and awe showed on her pretty features.

The full winter moon lighted the sky magnificently. The dark night sky was a deep navy color and the murky reaches of it seemed far off in the opposite direction. The clouds drifted lazily, catching the glitter from the moon and pouring it out to the city. "Oh Danny…this is…it's… breathtaking!" She said and looked up at him who was facing the bright orb in the sky. "You get to see this all the time?" She asked while she savored the perfect photo of him she had right now. His hair was like the clouds, catching the light and spreading it into his eyes and paling his face.

Danny turned to her with a cheerless smile. His own mind taking a mental picture of her face and the way her lavender eyes looked silver, wide and filled with awe. Her raven hair shining and contrasting with the creamy skin color of her face. "I don't see it much. At first…it was really peaceful to see, but now I'm to busy with ghosts to actually stop and admire it."

Sam nodded and looked back at the display, but not before she caught his soft whisper of, "besides the company sucked."

Danny shifted his weight and came to float behind her, placing both hands on her waist, using some of his ghost powers to give her less weight. Sam was filled with a feeling of a feather and her eyes grew wide. "Danny?"

"Trust me, I promise not to drop you." He started forward and leaned downward so he was on top of her. "Don't go closing your eyes on me." He warned and she obeyed, watching the city beneath her zooming past. She grew a little nervous along with her hands that sought out the comfort of Danny's on her waist.

The ghost boy noticed her uneasiness and shifted his position again, coming down below her, he lifted her above him. "Don't look below you, look at me." She did, but it did only a little to calm her. "Alright if you want you can close your eyes, scaredy cat."

Sam gave him a glare before closing her eyes. He watched her tense and resisted a sigh. Leaving her waist his arms traveled up her arms to grasp the forearm that was gripping his own. He managed to take her hands and entangle them in his for her reassurance as he pushed her out until she was more on her own

"Can I open my eyes now?" She asked. The halfa smiled at her newfound courage and encouraged her to look at him. When she did she smiled. "I feel so light."

He gave a nod and a small grin formed on his lips. Slowly he began to dissolve until there was none left of him. The green sparkle of his eyes was gone last, substituted by the glittering lights of city houses.

Sam suddenly felt very vulnerable and very alone. The sight of the whole town beneath her gave no comfort either. She tensed with her eyes growing wide. "Danny?" She yelped and her hands clenched until she felt his fingers still there, even if she could not see them.

She also felt, if not saw, his body press against her, closing their intertwined hands between them. "Shhh I'm here, I won't let you fall." He whispered into her ear and slowly let her drift away from him. She still seized tightly to his fingers but looked ahead and grew more determined to do what he was teaching her.

After another little moment she felt his fingers give way and she held on to no more than his fingertips. _Oh please, please, please God, let all those physics classes be true. _Danny pleaded silently before he finally let her go. Thanks to lots of classes on velocity and Danny's prayers calculations, Sam kept going. She panicked for a split second before letting herself soar, closing her eyes, a serene smile spread softly across her face…

…for about a couple of seconds before she started to plummet.

"AAAH! DANNY!" She yelped and screamed, flailing her arms wildly and fearing for her life should she come splattering to the ground.

"Sam! Sam…I have you."

She stopped beating her arms around wildly and opened her eyes to a wide grinning white haired ghost. Her face flushed red and she directed her beating on his chest. "You jerk you let go! You made me fall!" She scolded and then held on tightly to him, in case he did the stunt again.

He laughed and pulled her back so she was once again in the bridal style. "I did not make you fall...I made you fly." He said softly.

Her gaze lifted then, to meet the emotion she had seen earlier. Looking deeply into those bright green eyes she felt she had to see what that flicker was. What was it that made him stare at her in a way she had never noticed before? She grew closer to his face; as if she got nearer she could hear what he was thinking.

Danny's breath grew deep as well as shaky. He could actually hear himself breathing and knew it was all because of Sam's growing intimacy. He swallowed and watched her, not trusting himself to move on his own.

Sam stopped when she felt his icy ghost breath on her face. Was he always so cold? Was he always freezing when he turned ghost? How come she hadn't noticed before? _Probably because I'm five centimeters from his face…_

_Wait…WHAT?_

If Sam had not been in his arms she would have stepped back a few steps, but she couldn't, thus she moved her head away. Unfortunately Danny would not let her, he was still trapped in her eyes, trapped in a moment that he would catch her in. And he did.

Yes, he was cold in his ghost form. His lips were terribly chilly and she couldn't help but shiver in his arms. It was as if the moment she had breathed in his kiss she was immediately full of his presence. _So why do I still want more of him?_ She lifted her hand to touch the side of his face, rubbing her thumb against his cheek and continuing the action.

Danny was addicted to the shock she gave him. Whatever he was thinking must have been suicidal because he swore his whole being would explode if let her lips go. Jolt after jolt of warmth filled him as he pressed her closer. He needed to let go of her now or he would either go to far with this, or die from the pleasure of it.

And he did let go. And not just of her lips.

"EEEECCCKK! DANNYYYY!"

It was an instant replay from before except Danny didn't anticipate this one. A brief calling of her name and a zoom to speed down to catch his declining friend was all they needed to break their sweet reverie.

Once Sam felt the familiar and oddly comforting frosty arms around her she allowed herself to breathe. She was about to repeat the process from earlier, beating him and scolding him for being such a klutz. But the thoughts of their recent proximity stopped her. What had she been thinking? Getting so close to him…

_God damn it. What the hell did I do? Smooth Fenton, kiss a girl who doesn't want to be kissed and then drop her from a high spot in the sky. The chicks love you, you Don Juan you. _He flushed red, a scowl appearing on his face. The fact that he had done it wasn't as bad as the fact that he had done it to Sam of all girls, the one that mattered the most. _Well? Apologize you idiot! _"Sam…I…didn't mean…I was.."

"It's okay that you dropped me from a million feet in the air." Was the mumble from his chest, with some dry humor in it.

"That's not what…well…" Sam looked up at him to find gazing at her with longing before he quickly averted his eyes to above her head. Lifting a hand to momentarily brush his hair away, he hesitated. She gave a sad smile.

"Danny?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you..." It caught his attention and he looked at the ebony haired girl to see a blush staining her cheeks while she fiddled with her fingers. "It was… a very wonderful birthday present."

When she met his eyes she found him looking at her oddly, before he smiled and gave a small laugh that vibrated through his chest to her. "Well it's good to see that I'm on the right track….that wasn't your birthday present."

"What?" Despite herself she couldn't help but add, "There's more?"

"Afraid so." He said with a smirk that made his eyes dance.

* * *

Mwhahaha...short yes I know. But I had to ypdate since you guys were asking for it. New update in...3 days at the latest. Ta Ta.


	3. Emotion

The flight afterwards was quiet, both to ecstatic or to busy on the moments before to speak a sentence. When Danny landed them both on solid ground, Sam stepped away, clutching her jacket close. Raising her head she eyed the new area. "I thought about having a birthday party but couldn't decide where I wanted it. Thanks Danny, this is perfect."

Danny raised his eyebrows and looked at the abandoned back alley of a quite plain run-down looking building. "Very funny, Sam. We're not here to cut the cake though."

Sam snickered, walking to the dead end before turning back to the white haired ghost and raising an eyebrow of her own. "So what then?" She gave a fake gasp and lifted her hands to her face with an impression of fear. "Oh no! Is Danny Phantom going to mug me, rape me, and kill me? Whatever shall I do?"

Danny ignored the word rape since he had berated himself for almost doing that back in the moonlit clouds. Instead he gave the best roguish grin he could and stalked toward Sam. She kept the little act going, gasping and shaking but not resisting the small laugh escaping her lips. Once the 'stalker' got his 'prey' cornered he lunged at her, enveloping her in his arms and turning intangible. A flash of dark solid and then they were solid themselves. He released her as she laughed still.

"No, I don't think I'll mug you today. But this…this is your birthday present." He smiled. And looked past her shoulder.

Sam turned slowly, absorbing the not so different surroundings. It was no alley, but it was no palace either. She didn't even recognize this area of Amity. The building was a large twenty-three levels, white, bare looking office building. There was no windows ad it gave a feeling of a hospital or something like…."You took me to an Insane Asylum?"

Danny slapped his palm to his forehead. He gave a sigh and glare. Looking at her irately before grabbing her hand. "Don't tell me you think so little of me." He murmured while dragging her behind him. They made it to the front of the 'Asylum' and Danny pointed a finger at a small gold chipped plate next to the double doors. "Government Lab Testing."

Sam gave him the once over. "Danny your idea for Birthdays…sucks." It was only the understatement of the year, after the kidnapping at night, dropping through the sky…twice, she didn't know if she could handle a Government Lab.

Danny was going to make sure this worked. He had thought so hard about it, planned it out and damn it, it was going to work! He pulled her through the wall again, staying invisible so he could spot where the guard and camera's were. The lobby was as basic as the outside and the guard with a bored look on his face proved it further. He pulled her up to the second floor, peeking in before finding himself in a utility closet. Perfect.

Pulling them up and returning to normal state he turned to her, who was now busy shoving a broom off her shoulder. "We're in a government building so…help me out and try not to make so much noise?"

Sam immediately stopped pushing the brooms and mops off her shoulders. They leaned straight up precariously before falling back down to swap her in the face, she dodged, and they clattered to the floor noisily. She gave him a nervous smile. "…Can we..?"

"Starting now."

"Thanks." She whispered as they stood for a bit before she pressed on. '"So…what does this have to do with the celebration of my life?"

Danny nodded and looked around the closet, ruffling through cleaners, supplies, folders and finally found what he needed. "These blueprints should do." He spread them out of the floor and Sam picked out a flashlight from the supply chest, flicking it on. "Alright this is the second floor so we are here…" He traced his finger up the floors from their current location. Financial, research, laboratory, office and then experiment storage. "We need to get there."

"Look Danny…I know you forgot my birthday and…I am Goth, but I'm not one of those crazy Gothics who love to watch pain and do odd things to themselves and—"

"Oh come on Sam!"

With his shouted whisper he snatched her hand and dragged her through more concrete floors. Sam resisted the urge to faint. Solid, new room, solid, new room… she would never get used to it. Being inside something rock-hard felt like drowning and watching the new rooms zoom by added to the nausea.

When they stopped she gratefully slumped on Danny's shoulder. "Will you look now Sam? I thought since your parents gave you one…I had to top that some how so…how about 2 dozen?"

Sam's eyes were wide with awe for the 3rd time that night. Metal cages, some empty but most of them filled, surrounded her. Black, white, brown, spotted, patched, big, small, fluffy, slick, young, and old rabbits stared back at her in all their glory. Sam's smile grew big and she lunged to the nearest cage. "Bunnies!" She exclaimed and poked her fingers through the cage, brushing the soft noses of a pair of white ones.

Danny smiled as Sam let them nibble on her fingers, not for the first time realizing how odd of a Goth she was. But then, any Goth that was an ultra-recyclo-vegitarian slash humanitarian was bound to be odd. He walked towards her, brushing his bangs back and kneeling beside her. "They were being used to test new medications and drugs that were killing them because they were too strong. They're aren't many left but…I'm sure we can carry them out."

"You mean it?" She asked, looking at him with delight filling her pale purple eyes. Disbelief also written there, Danny never gave in to her with his powers before. Not wasting time on saving the animals when he had ghosts to fight. "You'll help?"

"You think I brought you here to feed the lab pets carrots?" He asked with a grin. He stretched out his hand, making it intangible and placing it in the cage. He ruffled the fur on its head before picking up the rabbit by the scruff. He pulled it out and handed it to the eager young Manson. She held it lovingly, the pink nose moving at one hundred sniffs per minute as she flopped its ears around.

Danny stood and looked around the area, spotting what he was remotely looking for, a large company duffle bag. He snatched it up and returned to her as she looked up from the floor, the cottontail doing the same "I know it's a tight fit, but they'll be out soon."

She nodded and put her new friend down for a minute.

* * *

The process was easy enough. Danny reached through the cages and grabbed the rabbits and handed them to Sam, who proceeded to put them in the duffle bag, nice and comfy. They had gone through most of the cages now, the bag was half full, just one more batch and they were done.

The bag was constantly moving; little faces popping up to look at their rescuers, as if they could feel the excitement in the air. Sam was putting the heads back in non-stop and the first bunny Danny handed to her, the one with snow-white fur and bright green eyes, was jumping back and forth between the ghost boy and his new owner. Fantom, as she had named him, was instantly her favorite.

"Okay last one." He announced, giving her the final brown-patched rabbit. She took it happily, placing it in the bag with his relatives and neighbors alike. She zipped the bag closed, leaving some space for air, and then picked up Fantom, putting him in her coat pocket.

"Ready."

Danny wore a smile as he leaned to pat Fantom on the head before directing the smile to Sam above him. "Nice choice." He murmured and stood to his full height.

She nodded. "I think so too…I know this isn't the first time I've said this but, Thanks Danny. For everything." He expression was genuine. Truly thankful for not only her Birthday gift, but for him simply being there when she needed him, ghost or no. His lips twitched to smile but he seemed to resist it, his eyes deeper than that. A gloved hand caught the corner of her eyes before she felt it on her face, caressing her cheek and drawing her in to him. Her breath hitched and she made no attempt to protest.

The color of bright green enveloped her sight. Her view became hazy with the color and she saw his own eyelids close a second earlier than when his lips met hers. Sam learned quickly that their kisses would never be tender, sweet and slow. They were fast, aggressive, possessive even. It seemed as if they feared they would lose time, like they only had one chance to get the most of it. But then…until tonight… their kisses were all fake.

Sam never saw this part of Danny…ever. He was so passionate it almost frightened her. He had never been this way before…before the incident with his future self? She trembled, and not because of his drop in temperature.

Danny begged her to respond to him and when she shook in his arms he immediately regretted it. _What am I doing? Let her go…let her go! _But he couldn't. He didn't want to. He chose to ignore her rejection and pressed on, not realizing he had been walking forward with her until her back met the cages gently. The small bump seemed to knock some sense into the girl and he felt her press against him as well. She lifted her own hands to his cold cheeks, warming him and slowing him down from his strong emotions.

Danny allowed her to soothe out the act, savoring each sweet second. He nipped at her lower lip lightly, bringing his hands to her waist. He tried to speed up, but Sam wouldn't have it, taking her time to simply linger there. When they drew apart, Danny leaned his head on hers and breathed heavily. His fingers danced across the side of her hip, caressing her there and he opened his eyes.

Sam was looking up at him with deep, wide amethyst eyes. Shock was clearly her expression along with her friend embarrassment at the new awkward moment. There was something else there, something Danny didn't catch. _No…please no, don't let it end yet._ To stop reality from crashing down, the hybrid rushed another kiss, his arms encircling her fully.

Sam's gasp was cut short when another rush of heat raced to her lips. She forced her eyes shut as Danny hugged her close. Was this happening? She felt Danny's icy breath into hers as her opened her mouth with his tongue. No…this was no dream. She closed her eyes and returned the favor.

Meanwhile the little creature in Sam's pocket grew restless, Fantom poked his head out from being squashed between the oblivious couple. The poor rabbit needed space, or at least to get out of the confining space he was currently in. Shifting out a furry white paw, he lopsided halfway out, his unclenching claws digging into something for leverage, he lifted to jump, but his claw stuck into the cloth.

Unfortunately, the leverage was Sam's poor leg. The pain made itself known immediately and Sam's eyes jerked open and she squirmed beneath the ghostboy. She placed her hands on Danny's shoulder and tried to jerk him away, which only succeed to encourage him to move to nibble down her neck. While this was a very nice feeling, the claws in her leg were not. "D-danny..." She squeaked

He emitted a small growl of sorts. Sam mentally shrieked and slapped herself at the pure awkwardness this was going to cause later. "Danny…s-stop!" God it took her a lot to say that.

Danny stilled, but it was already to late. A familiar feminine shout emitted from the lab doorway and everyone was put to a complete standstill.

"GHOST BOY!"

Valerie.

* * *

This one is even shorter but when I wrote it, it ended like a cliffhanger so... Cliffhanger! Hahahahaha...

By the way the rating has changed to Teen and Danny is 16, Sam just turned 16, and Tucker is 15 and a half.

Valerie is 16.


	4. Problem

_

* * *

Valerie._

Both Sam's and Danny's eyes widen with nothing but pure surprise. Danny could have cursed for more than two things. Not only had Valerie interrupted on Sam's Birthday, but on Sam's Birthday while they were… He didn't know he could blush so warmly while he was a ghost. How would it look to the Ghost Hunter? Him with Sam…and if he vaguely remembered, Sam telling him to stop. If Valerie or Sam didn't kill him, he'd do it himself.

"Sam? What are you...Are you alright?" The red-suited hunter asked in surprise, instead of waiting for her answer, she charged her ectoplasmic gun. "I knew you were bad Ghost, but I didn't think you would rape someone!"

"What?" Danny shouted at her, instantly letting go of his entanglement with Sam. She pressed herself against the cages and he saw her cringe and reach for a small white furball that clung to her leg, she drew the rabbit in her arms and eyed Danny before gazing back at Valerie frantically with a blush across her cheeks.

"Your defiantly going to die now Ghost." The gun fired, the force bringing the hunter back a few steps. Danny instantly rolled to one side, taking flight quickly to swoop down and grab their bag of goodies and of course, Sam.

Sam was swept up by the wind it seemed, went through a wall and rolled onto the floor, all the while clutching the precious furry creature in her arms. "Danny!" She stood warily and looked up at him as he placed the bag at her feet.

"You stay here, I'll deal with Valerie." She reached her hand out to stop him, grab him…kiss him? He looked at her as if wondering what she wanted exactly. She put her hand down, fearing rejection and Danny made the awkward silence disappear by making his presence vanish into the earlier room.

"What are you doing here?" The halfa shouted, angrier than usual. It was supposed to be a ghost free day, just for Sam. And even though Valerie wasn't a ghost…she still involved the fighting bit.

"I could ask you the same thing! But just so you know, my dad created the security for this place, so that includes my ghost detecting radar." She said proudly.

"You've got to be kidding me." He glared, steadying his hand in the air for a ghost ray. The green light illuminated the area surrounding him making him seem surreal.

"Believe it freak." She challenged and a small humming came from her gun. The light beam shining the floor around her, like her own beacon of justice.

The blasts went off at the same time and Valerie quickly ducked to escape the ghost ray while Danny went intangible…only to get grazed by the blast on the side of his waist. He yelled in pain and grabbed his side, staggering in the air.

"Improved ghost seeking guns, Phantom." She snickered and aimed a smaller pistol at him. "You're going to get it for hurting Sam!"

Flurries of needle looking bullets were barely dodged by the crossbreed and he rolled onto the floor, shouting angrily, "I didn't hurt her!" The shout caused him to cringe from his newly made gash.

"Are you saying she wanted you on her?" Valerie asked heatedly, constantly changing guns to try and shoot the agile ghost.

"No! Yes…I don't know!" So he couldn't really say that she wanted that to happen…and if Valerie hadn't come…would he have…No! He dodged the last bullet and made a fast go for the wall. If he could just escape this battle (not to mention the conversation) and get Sam home, then his plans would be perfect. If only he could reach the wall…

Oh no, Valerie had been hunting the Phantom for too long and now he'd gone too far. She pulled out the best-desired firearm, remembered Vlad's advice, got the white-haired hybrid into a crosshair and fired.

There was a rip through the air that sounded like whiplash and Danny shouted in surprise as a net expanded over him, wrapping itself together behind him. He came tumbling to the ground with a thud, his arms and legs crunched up tightly. He focused on breathing, having forgotten how in that short second.

Danny didn't have time for this, he needed to get Sam and get out. He felt the familiar tingle as he went transparent. The sting exploded into an agonizing shock that snapped each joint his body with pain. His ghost and human side battled themselves out together until he finally slumped back down on his knees, as the white haired halfa.

Valerie raised an eyebrow…for a minute there he looked like… she shook herself out of her thoughts and stalked towards the poltergeist. "Tsk, tsk, tsk… don't you know you can't get past my phantom catchers yet?" She laughed and a familiar click rang in Danny's ears as he saw her raise the ectoplasmic pistol to his forehead. "Goodbye…Phantom."

The gun started to hum.

* * *

Sam sat in silence in the middle of what seemed to be the experiment lab. She nervously petted Fantom on the head, looking around the room and cringing when she saw needles or sharp tools that even looked like they were supposed to go in something…something alive.

Little Fantom sensed her apprehension and squirmed in her arms. She gave a sigh and let him hop out and a few steps forward, he needed to be moving constantly anyway.

Since she could do nothing but wait her thoughts drew back on the recent events. She reddened quickly and concentrated on counting the sniffs that Fantom could do per second. What was she thinking? _What was I thinking! I was wondering what he was doing! _True, she had been wondering what he was doing. Even thinking of the way he looked, let alone the way he moved, made her want to bury herself alive. That was twice that tonight he had kissed her. Not her, him. She supposed she encouraged it but… Did he? _Of course! You saw the way he was acting! You're a dumbass to think he hadn't!_

"Hey you!" There was a yell from across the room and Sam turned to spot two security guards shining flashlights on her. She gave a yelp of panic before tumbling across the floor to snatch the duffle bag that was already jumping away by itself. She looked around frantically for Fantom, ignoring the shouts of 'Stop!' from the guards behind her. She found the mischief-maker and picked him up quickly before sprinting towards the other end of the lab. She slammed through the doors and slid to the intersection of the hallway. Not knowing where to go she picked the right and ran as fast as she could.

"Get back here young woman! You're trespassing!" The guards chased her in hot pursuit as she prayed to any supernatural being in any religion that was watching her right now; _please don't let me get arrested on my Birthday!_

She spotted a recognizable metal door and ran towards it. Stopping outside the elevator she quickly pressed the up and down button. Glancing behind her shoulder at the very near officers she turned and pushed the buttons ten times more. "Come on, come on!"

A small ding and she was in, repeating the process with the close button. "Don't shut that door!" They yelled at her. _Yeah, right…_ Once the doors had closed on their faces Sam gave out a sigh and hit some random buttons, not caring where she went so long as it was away from those guys.

"What now…?" She exhaled and a fidget came from her pocket. She patted her fluffy companion and checked on the others. They were agitated and uncomfortable but hopefully they would leave soon. But how? The front door was no doubt guarded and Danny…oh no, Danny! He told her to stay put! Okay, so she didn't feel very guilty for not staying put, but now he would be looking for her too! That is unless…

No way, Valerie could never beat Danny.

………….She tapped the elevator railing fearfully …………

Sam screeched the elevator to a stop at some random level. The door gave a polite bell sound and opened for her. She sprinted out and looked down the two hallways to either side of her. "Exit...Exit…where's the exit?"

She picked a hallway and ran, looking down the sub-halls as she hoisted the bag into her arms, a head or two peeking out to look about and then burrowing back down. A neon red sign saved her life and she ran towards it, the exit sign glowing like a celestial thing sent from heaven.

She opened the heavy door with an unstable arm, her other hand balancing a bag of bunnies. She could almost laugh at the idea, feeling like a complete idiotic magician of some sort. At this rate the rabbits were better off in their cages than with her, she was bound to get them caught or get them hurt. Unfortunately the heavenly exit sign deceived her, two new guards jogging up the stairs towards her. "There she is! Stop right there!"

Sam wasted no time to ignore that command and tear down the other end of the hall, her arms almost amputated from carrying such a heavy weight in her arms. Never in her gothic life had she ever regretted wearing combat boots more than she did now. She forced her legs to go faster, mentally telling her arms to hang in there and busted open the nearest door.

The door led to another staircase and Sam continued her trek downstairs, reading the labels to each level as she ran by. Two levels down and she heard the door above her open and the clangs of boots on the metal flight of steps. The security nearly had her.

She barely got a glance at the label of 'experiment storage' before walking past it and adding a giant leap in the same spot.

"She jumped!" A sentry yelled above her. She plastered herself to the wall. "Go through this level and we'll beat her to the lobby!" There was a whoosh of a door opening and once it rang shut Sam backpedaled up the steps to the experiment storage and left the staircase.

* * *

The sight that greeted Sam was one she never wanted to see again. Watching Danny net-caught and on his knees with a gun to his head was going to torment her every time he changed into his ghost form from here on end. "Valerie No!" She yelled at the top of her already wounded lungs. If she spoke another word or took another stride she would most defiantly faint.

"SAM!" Danny shouted, staring at her with a confused expression, the same expression that Valerie had on behind her suit.

"Sam?" Valerie asked, her hand faltered and the gun aimed lower, the middle of Danny's eyes. This only frightened the poor girl more.

"Don't shoot him!" Sam yelled again and she collapsed on her knees the duffle bag sliding out of her arms and landed softly on the floor. Danny struggled with the net, needing to get over to Sam, to get her out of here while Valerie looked at the worn out teen worriedly and then turned to glare at the ghost kid with venom. "Try anything and I'll kill you…" She warned and rushed over to Sam, kneeling beside the classmate.

"Are you alright?" The Hunter asked.

Now Sam never warmed up to Valerie, always hating the girl for putting her closest friend in jeopardy. But as far as Sam could see right now, so long as she was away from Danny, that's all that mattered. "...I'm fine...just…tired." She gasped her breath and looked at the masked teen. "Valerie, don't shoot him."

"Valerie? H-how did you know it was me?"

Sam's mind drew a blank, knowing she probably just blew the biggest secret she was ever involved in. "I-I…."

Meanwhile Danny took this chance to convert into his human half, struggled with the rope until he was free, then finalizing the task by altering back to ghost. He watched Sam catch her breath as he sank into the floor below him.

Now directly beneath them he sprang out behind Valerie, using the element of surprise. Valerie gave a gasp of disbelief as her recently caught prey grabbed her by the arm. He raised her into the air, a tingling feeling spreading through her body before being slammed back into solidness. She immediately tried to stand up, only for her back to come crashing into a metal wire. It took a second to register what exactly he had done before she gave a howl of fury and clutched her hands to the metal of the compact rabbit cage. "You no-good-dirty-foul-GHOST!"

A smirk of satisfaction spread across Danny's features as he watched Valerie shake the miniature jail bars. He hovered lightly off the ground and didn't resist the laugh that escaped his lips. "Danny?" A soft whisper interrupted his mirth and he looked down at a concerned face. "You alright?" Sam asked.

He nodded, descending to the ground to help pick the girl up. Sam dusted herself off and checked the shaken companion in her pocket and Danny collected the bag of victory.

"What's going on? How do you two know each other? I'm going to get you Phantom!" Valerie raged in confusion and simple frustration. The two ignored her and Danny grabbed Sam's waist in his free arm and turned intangible, leaving the building and heading home.

Valerie shook the cage one last time before leaning back to press her feet against it. _Who does that ghost think he is anyway? And what was Sam Manson doing with him? WHere they doing what i THINK they were doing?ARGH He makes me so mad!" _

A slam of doors was heard and the frazzled girl looked up to spot four security guards flashing lights at her. "Hey you what are you doing in there?"

"Just get me out you blundering idiots!"

* * *

Hmm getting shorter and shorter. Special thanks to all the reviewers! I promise to post areview reply chapter at the end, oh and I won't be able to update agian for awhile, I am quite busy moving from house to another, you know the drill. (Promise to write out the next xhapter long-handso I'm ready though.)

Also, I was thinking about it and this story may have a sequel, really its up to you, review and tell me what you think.

Till next Chappi  
Ba77


	5. Sleep

* * *

The flight home was a quiet one. But unlike the recent silence, this one was comfortable. They flew through the clouds content with their achievement, the sub-events tucked neatly in the back of their mind until later.

The Manson abode came into view faster than both had expected and Sam felt a sting of disappointment that the night should end so soon which mirrored Danny's expression. He carried her through the wall casually, setting her gently on her silk and satin bed before landing gracefully on the floor, letting the duffle bag land next to her. He continued to massage his shoulder from carrying such weight.

Sam turned to the bag and unzipped it with glee. She was rewarded with a flock of rabbits that hopped toward her playfully, delighted to be out of their traveling case. Fantom joined the batch, wiggling free of Sam's pocket and leaving to hop around the bed, exploring their new location.

Danny smiled at the happy animal-rescuer and gently moved aside some bunnies to sit next to her. "What are you going to do with them all?" He asked while one jumped on his lap, getting to the point that it wanted to be petted.

"Oh I bet I can contact some animal lovers, we're very useful that way." She smiled and scooped up Fantom. "But this guy, this guy is mine." She smiled and pressed the creature to herself, snuggling into it and Fantom sniffing her hair.

Danny chuckled at her expression, which followed a hidden cringe that wasn't well hidden. The rabbit in his lap immediately hopped away from his sudden movement. "Danny?" Sam immediately set her little comrade down and moved to Danny's front. "What's wrong, did you get hurt."

He shook his head and gave a nervous smile. "It's nothing, a scratch really." He closed his hand around his right side.

His reply was a glare, followed by Sam kneeling in front of him with a no-fooling-around attitude. "Let me see."

He directed his shameful face above her head and lifted his hand away from his waist. The jumpsuit was tattered, revealing similar torn skin. The wound was deep and singed by the looks of it, one of Valerie's guns. Thankfully nothing fatal but it would be there for a few days. Sam gave a worried look to his face that he glanced at before avoiding her gaze. Sam stood and left him for a few seconds, disappearing to her closet before coming back out with a medical kit. She kneeled in front of him again and opened the metal case, pulling out some alcohol cleaner and bandages.

Danny raised an eyebrow at her. "Get hurt much?" he asked, referring to the convenient supplies. Sam's face turned a shade of light pink and her brow furrowed, caught between concern and embarrassment.

"Ever since…well you started fighting I kind of …prepared myself for something to happen. Just in case…well.." She struggled, Dabbing alcohol on a cotton swab and trying to figure out the best angle to get it on with. Danny watched her with slight guilt, realizing exactly how much worry he was putting on her. Worrying about if he'll make it out of the ghost fights…

"Um...Danny…your shirt…it-it needs to come off." Sam said, looking at medical kit, ruffling a hand in her hair. If the moment could get any more uncomfortable, the tension would suffocate her. Danny was stuck between blushing and laughing. There was a shuffling of clothing and when it stopped Sam lifted her gaze back up to her friend. Friend right?

Green met purple with intimacy for the 3rd time that night. Danny's breathing slowed and he heard the steady beat crack and shake. What was going on? He never grew so…intense when he saw Sam before. Why now? Was it because he had finally realized what he held for her? He shifted in his seat, wanting to take her and… _NO! Look away from her!_ He quickly complied one of the rabbits wrestling with another catching his attention.

_Ha see! He doesn't want you truly, its just lust, crazy boy hormones. _The little voice in the back of Sam's head smirked and snickered. _Hormones! If it was hormones how come he doesn't kiss attack Paulina like…he did earlier? _She asked herself and mentally nodded at the logic. _How do you know he isn't?_ He mind asked, having the satisfaction of getting the last word. She focused her attention on him instead, his wound now open for treating, exposing a shoulder and chest, stomach and neck, the jumpsuit hanging off the other shoulder languidly. The traces of forming muscles could be found on his uncovered parts now, his a reward from all the ghost hunting.

A gulp formed in her throat as she leaned forward to him, pressing the alcohol dowsed cotton swab to his injury. A cringe was his reaction and she glanced at his face. "Sorry."

"It's alright." He answered but his eyes didn't meet hers that relieved her of his flickering desire and yet disappointed her at the absence of it. She unrolled a bandage wrap and started to circle it around his waist and over the damage.

Danny bit his lip and pretended not to feel the light caress of her fingers as it grazed lovingly across his skin. He had lost self-control more than once and this was not a time to do it now. Here there was no fatal drop, or ghost hunter to interrupt them. Here he was afraid what would happen if he went to far.

Sam did not know if she had liked his forward actions from the earlier night, they were strong but not without pleasure. Still she couldn't decide. What she could decide was that she hated this silence now. He seemed to be rejecting her when he had wanted her so much before. She whished he would just pick one and make life easier.

She knew that if she did not bring up what happened now, they would never speak of it again. The ember incident, the fake out make outs, the stolen smiles and hugs at the dance…it was never spoken of again. She finished the bandage ties and sat back on her knees, fiddling her fingers. "Danny…"

Danny raised his eyes to her face that hid away from him, looking at her twiddling thumbs. "Yes?" _Please don't ask me what happened…please Sam…_

"What happened earlier…" A blush tinted her cheeks and he knew what was coming. He desperately changed the subject.

"Sorry about Valerie Sam…it was supposed to be a fun birthday for you and…I couldn't stop her from ruining it. Hopefully she won't say anything later." He said and forced a smile of sorts.

"No…the birthday was great and Valerie was dealt with…what I meant was…before when you—"

"I'm sorry I dropped you." He insisted. She shook her head.

"No, I meant after that…when—"

"The rabbits?" He persisted. Sam had tried to put it delicately. Trying to figure out what to call his actions.

"When you kissed me!" She urged. She looked up at him with a confused gaze. Danny sighed and yet again avoided her penetrating look, brushing his hand against the back of his neck. He stood, feeling as if he couldn't get away from her. Walking to the other side of the room and putting his suit back on and tightening the glove on his arm.

"Sam…I-I'm sorry.. I didn't know what I was doing…I…" He stammered. How was he supposed to explain this to her? _'Oh sorry Sam, I just thought I could just kiss you and touch you and—'_ No no. Defiantly not explaining like that.

Sam sighed. So it was lust was it? That look he had given her, as if he needed her to be close to him…that was desire? She had to know. "Danny… I don't want you apology." She murmured to his back. He turned to face her; she looked at his profile and saw the glimmer of confusion and…hope in his eyes? She bit her lip. "I just want to know why."

_No! Damn it! No she can't know. _His mind yelled and he looked away from her, trying to unravel the knot in his throat. "I…" He backtracked. Why couldn't she know? _Because it would ruin your friendship. _Wouldn't what happen already wreck it…and…didn't she like it?

He didn't know the answer to that.

So he would test it.

He turned back to her, but Sam couldn't see his eyes. The silky white locks of his face shielded them. The uneven cut of his hair that hid his very expressive eyes seemed to cast a dark shadow across his face. She blinked as he kneeled in front of her and a reached out to hold her cheek. His hand lingered and stayed there, as if waiting for her to respond. She did by reaching out and moving the hair away from his eyes.

The action revealed green eyes aglow with that emotion she had been seeing before. The one she wouldn't dare name that now she had to. Desire yes…but…

Ache. He craved her to love him as he did her and she knew she did. Teen love or pure love she didn't know and when his lips met her she knew she didn't care.

Just as before he was possessive and strong. She raised her hands into his hair and gave him another loving caress, dragging her fingers through his hair. Reassuring him that this was not going to end and he slowed down, convinced. They leaned back onto the carpet floor, abandoning the thought of having to separate to get on the bed.

Danny knew at her reaction that she did indeed like it and that it was safe to tell her. He let go suddenly, only to have Sam follow him and nip at his reluctant lips, asking him not to go yet. A smile spread across his face softly before he returned to her, satisfying her need for now until later. "Sam…" he breathed and she shuddered at his icy breath. "I…I do this because… you make me this way…"

She looked at him oddly, her fingers toying with his hair. He gave a small chuckle, and continued. "I realized today how much you mean to me…and now whenever I look at you I want to…well…" He gave up explaining how he felt and instead showed her, lowering his head to nibble her ear lobe and he felt her stiffen suddenly. He smirked and lifted to look at her shocked face. "Sam…do…do you want me to feel this way?" he asked. "Do you mind if I…touch you?" He asked with a questioning look, adding to the statement while lifting his hand to race her lips.

She blinked several times, waiting for her mind to process everything he just said and send the answer to her voice box. "Danny…I-I…"

He looked at her with such intensity she felt extremely small. Would he stop if she asked him to? Would their relationship (whatever it was) end?

Did she want it too?

"I…I want you to." She said with confidence but then a blush burned her cheeks. "That is…I …I mean.." Where is your brain when you need it?

He silenced her with a kiss she fully expected to blaze her mouth all over again, but it was surprisingly gentle and tender, understanding. "I promise not to go too far…" he whispered begging her to accept this, his eyes shining with longing she had only seen once before that night.

She smiled at him and nodded and pressed his forehead to hers, smiling. He lifted her up to a sitting position and leaned against the bed, looking at her. He heard soft shuffling above him and then a heavy weight on his head. He tried to look up at what was scrabbling against his head. Across from him Sam gave a laugh and picked up Fantom of Danny's head. She settled back down and petted the creature before looking back up at Danny. "When we do get…deep in the moment…can we be sure to do it in more...private places." She asked him with a small blush and smile gracing her features; she couldn't help her personality and gave a drawl. "As romantic as open skies and lab storages are…"

He laughed and she decided that he seemed much more at ease now that feelings were out in the open. "Sorry, I just couldn't help how fantastic you look in dull areas." He teased. She chuckled and looked at him with question.

"Why me? Why not…oh I don't know…Paulina?" She asked, half teasing and half wondering. He looked at her with surprise.

"Paulina? Come on Sam you can't think I'm really that shallow." She gave him a look that made him sigh. He shifted forward and gave her a chaste kiss. "You make me this way, not her."

She seemed satisfied with that answer and changed positions so she could lean against his shoulder, Fantom happily sleeping in her lap as she settled to sleep in Danny's. The hybrid grinned, content in simply watching her breath slowly and softly until she gave in to unconsciousness.

It was a little while after that he stood with Sam in hi arms, turning to find on whole side of the bed covered with sleeping rabbits, piled together in al kinds of crazy positions. He lifted the covers and placed her in, taking Fantom to put next to her. He gave her the comfort of taking off her boots and jacket. Hs shifted and hugged her pillow close to herself seeking the odd warmth of his cold being. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, brushing back her hair.

"Happy Birthday Sam." He said in a quiet whisper.

He proceeded to float off the ground, flying backwards to keep an eye on her before turning intangible and gliding out and to his own home across the glittering sky of Amity.

* * *

Weee shortness. And no it's not done!

Sequel! Or should I just continue this story?  
Either way both would start at the day after.

Review please! I shall reward you with more typing!

And do so quickly because I'm moving at the end of the month and will be computer-less at that time!

Till next chpater or sequel...  
Ba77


	6. Replies

Here are all my replies to all the reviews, Thank you all for reviewing! Your wonderful :Throws air kisses: Mmwa! Mmwa!

I have decided to continue this story as a sequel (By popular demand, sorry to those who wanted it to keep it as one whole story…if there is a sudden change of mind, please email meh)

Anyway it is already posted and under the name, "Happy Belated Birthday."It starts **directly** after Illegal Birthday Present, so you guys will understand it right off the bat.

Carrying on…

Replies from chapter one: 

**Spiffy McFloogan**: Mwhahaha suspenseful!

**Myst**: Most very illegal, thank you for your support

**Ari-Griffin**: Oh yeah! I totally forgot that Jack forgot too! Hahaha

**bluejolteon**: Long ones are always fun, I just hate waiting for updates, the anticipation kills me.

**the sleep warrior**: Hoped you liked what happened! Thanks for you support!

Chapter Two: 

**Kats02980416**: Oh my god :sniffle: You make me cry with your awesome review! I know how you mean, when I was writing it I was drooling and leaning in to read what my fingers were writing. You see I simply sit down and start writing; I never plan a story at all, so I am basically a reader too. This scene turned out really well and I thank you for enjoying it as much as I did! I write to entertain you! Must…obey…reviews!

**Myst**: More? Yeshhhhhhh

**bluejolteon**: Such support brings me to tears!

**the sleep warrior**: Mwhahaha the suspense just kills you.

**Stick'ums**: So sugary you just want to gobble it up and let it melt in your mouth.

**charizardag**: Thank you, and I did!

**Spiffy McFloogan**: Yes he made her fly::squeal:

**Sam manson rulez:** Yes it totally did yo!

**The Wicked Wench of the West**: ba77ousai's points 5 sweeeeet

Chapter Three:

**bukabuda**Say no more!

**Myst**: All hail the evil laughs!

**Miah The Storm Wolf** I considered it, but I had already written the next chapter and his thoughts didn't fit anywhere --

**Stick'ums**: Seriously! I would have changed it had I known…but it does fit the story…I promise to do better research in the near future for things like this.

**the sleep warrior: **I knew the word illegal would catch everyone's eye.

**Bluejolteon**: Thank you so much for reviewing! You review, I write!

**Spiffy McFloogan:** Yeah, double goodness eh? Hehehe, what an awkward situation for Valerie and them.

**Krin:** I hoped someone would like the way Danny let Sam feel like she was flying alone. And I'm glad you like the present, I plotted it so that the readers would be like 'THEY'RE FOURTEEN!' and then read my note and say 'oh.' I imagine the faces and it amuses me.

**Kats02980416:** I'm so happy you caught on to Danny's madness. As I sat down and started writing this scene it made me plan something and my conscious went crazy telling me to do it, something that will make a sequel worthy to this and it all starts with Danny's pent up emotions…it's going to get serious.

**XOxCrissyBabe**: Thank you for your comment! You're a big help to my self-esteem! Yaaaay

Chapter Four:

**Glitch:** Humor and Romance, that's what I'm shooting for. I watched memory Blank and couldn't help but wonder what would happen is Sam had Danny doing this stuff all the time. 'Danny Phantom the Environmentalist!'

**Phoenix72389:** I loved writing Valerie's part. Her personality and character is great fun to get into. Sequels are very nice…

**blah blah:** You think I'd do that to Danny? Maybe…

**Ryo's destiny:** Thank you, thank you! And you must review more the writing goes down the drain.

**Spiffy McFloogan:** That would very much suck on your birthday…but the rabbits are okay!

**Bluejolteon:** I love the long too! Bu these chapters sounded better shorter…All hail the sequel!

**the sleep warrior:** Don't ever move if you don't have too, I move so many times my clothes are already in suitcases. Promise to update and add the sequel.

**Seeria Nix:** Thank you! Next chapter is done and ready and so is the sequel!

**Charizardag:** I won't! I'm still writing as we speak!

**Kats02980416**: Mwhahaha you can't stand the anticipation can you? I adore your reviews, thank you for writing them. Danny is going insane and it's all according to plan. It is a good thing that Valerie caught them before Danny did the inevitable but what shall I do with them now? Shall I expose Danny? Hmmm…maybe I can make him angrier…more passionate too yeah yeah…

**Rae Valerious:** Sorry not a lot of fluff but we got to have the action coming too. Thank you reviewing and I promise to update.

Chapter Five: 

**MickyMouse:** Well the choice has been made for a sequel, sorry to disappoint.

**Summers Rage**: Thank you! I will keep writing…in the sequel!

the sleep warrior: and every vote counts, I appreciate the support!

**Phoenix72389**: So…much…fluff…I understand what you mean, so long as there is more who cares which way right? And what I have planned starts right after so no can do about the long distance in between.

**animesk8ergirl: **I'm so sorry to stop it but it was a vote by reviewers and Sequel won, I know that you enjoyed this one you'll enjoy the new one and if not, you don't have to read it, just cherish this one instead.

**Phantom:** :does the DxS 4eva sign: Totally!

A fan: Thanks for reviewing, I promise to you I will!

**Wish Wielder:** Mou! Thank you so much, Danny is so very sweet and every time I see him or write about him I swoon, to bad every guy doesn't make me swoon, then again if they all did I'd be hyperventilating.

**Li Hudson:** The sequel is basically the extension of the chapter so it all works out!

**Spiffy McFloogan:** There totally is! SO it does rock!

**Bluejolteon:** Christmas? Maybe I can make it so that her Birthday was close to Christmas anyway…yes…yes…THANK YOU::has made 5 ideas already:

**Rae Valerious:** Fluff mends the heart and makes plushies to hold them, and I agree a sequel is best.

**Glitch:** Simplicity is my number one priority. So I'll keep it like this, and if you want to read the sequel you must read Illegal…first.

**Charizardag**: I will, I have, Thank You!

**Kats02980416:** I very much love your reviews! I'm sad to see the story end but excited for the story coming. Danny's passion always has me standing up and getting an ice-cold glass of water before I sit down again. I have written Phantom of the Opera Fanfics and not even the Phantom can compare to the intensity that I'm giving this ghost boy. I have things planned for him and Sam, hopefully you'll enjoy them and you'll be on the edge of your seat like I am. While I write the sequel now I find myself having to draw away from his wild emotions to pace a bit and then ask myself where I'm going with this! I proudly say I'm proud of this story and I'm glad you enjoyed it.

Thank you all, you have no idea how absolutely happy you have made me with your reviews. I am very uneasy and excited about the sequel and hope you enjoy it, please tell me if you do not, so that I may delete it and keep the honor of this story.

Thanks again my fellow Phantoms

--Ba77


End file.
